Unmasked Emotions
by Claire Starling
Summary: Dear God, my first fanfiction. Kept on site purely for that reason. Upon a chance encounter with Dr. Lecter, Clarice is confronted with her final choice.
1. The Phone Call

"Clarice! Guess who that was?" says Ardelia when she gets off the phone.  
"I don't know? Um… Was it Dana Skully?" I said referring to our close friend from the 'guru'  
"No! It was my Uncle Travis. You know the one that lives in France? Well, he and his business partner are having a masked ball in two weeks and he wanted to know if I wanted to go! He said I could bring someone. What do you think Clarice?"  
I knew where this was going. "It sounds great. Who were you thinking about bringing?"  
Ardelia grinned she knew I knew she was referring to me. She gave me her winning smile "Please… it will be lots of fun! Oh come on Clare you've got to. You need a vacation from this Lecter mess."  
I did need a vacation. It had been a half a year since the hearing. Though I was some how recycled back into the Bureau, no one except Ardelia looked at me the same way. I was tired of all of it, it had been nine months after the whole incident with Dr. Lecter and I had beaten myself up about how many different ways it could have happened. I stared at my right hand for a little bit knowing I still had it and said "What the hell Ardelia… I do need a vacation from this crap."  
All that week we went shopping for clothes, masks, shoes, lingerie, and bathing stuff. All the while I found myself asking 'What would Dr. Lecter think of me in this.' 'Would Dr. Lecter like these.' After I made each purchase, I hoped so. After all, there is always a chance I could bump into him…  
~*~  
Dr. Lecter walked down his familiar path. The park was nice, it had deer and other animals living in it. Whenever he saw a deer though, he thought of Clarice. Her hair bobbing behind her like a deer tail. She was glorious on her run. But he found himself thinking of her more and more often. He scolded himself quite often for it. Yet, he couldn't get her out of his mind. That fateful night plagued his thoughts quite often and found himself thinking of how it could have been different. He sat down on a bench near a rose bush to think. He noticed on at his feet and picked it up. A white rose, delicate, beautiful, and pure. Just like his Clarice.  
Here, in Paris he was known as Dr. Stevens. He hadn't been here for long, less than a year. He was very private and didn't plan on screwing up his identity either. He was surprised when David Collate invited him to a masked ball in two weeks. He accepted, figuring it was time he had some fun.   



	2. The Arrival

Disclamer: I do not own Dr. Lecter, Clarice Starling, etc. I am just taking them out of their box and playing with them for a little while. I promise I will put the back when I am done.  
I hope you liike this fanfiction so far it is my first so please read and review.  
CH2 The Arrival  
Clarice slept on the plane. She didn't know why yet but she was awfully tired. She hadn't had a good nights sleep in ages. But somehow she found herself slipping into her dreams quite easily. Her soft moans didn't worry Ardelia, She knew Clarice was just deep in slumber. And Ardelia slept as well.  
In Clarice's dream, she was back in Baltimore. She was no longer a student and Dr. Lecter wasn't as young as he used to be. It seemed as if it was in present times. Another round of quid pro quo she thought. As she approached his cage she noticed he had TWO hands! So, he didn't cut his hand off! He must have sliced the chain when I freaked out! She felt him staring at her.   
Don't you feel eyes moving over your body? And don't your eyes seek out the things you want?  
Dr. Lecter's words echoed through out every hall of her memory palace sending a chill through her spine. Dr. Lecter seemed to notice this and he smiled.  
"Closer, Clarice. C L O S E R."  
And with his command, she moved as if in a trance until her nose brushed the glass. She stared deep within his eyes and felt the heat within them. And his hands seemed to contain that heat as he touched the glass and as if he were transparent his hands went through the glass and pulled her inside.  
"Dr. Lecter." She gasped "What-?"  
"Hush now little Starling." A pause "I need to ask you something AGENT Starling."  
"Ask me Dr. Lecter."  
With her reply he grabbed her and yanked her to the ground. As he got on top of her, he once again came right up to her face, teeth bared as he asked "Would you ever tell me 'Stop. If you love me, you will stop?' Make an effort at an answer now."  
"Never. Not even in a thousand years." She whispered.   
He came closer with his teeth so that they were grazing her neck. When he reached her lips, he whispered "That's my girl." As he bit her lightly on the lower lip as he kissed her slowly with all of his passion draining out. She kissed him back in the same manner. He reached for her blouse and ripped it open and just as he was going to take her into his mouth, she hit her head, and heard a strange noise as she awoke.  
"This is your pilot speaking. We are preparing for our departure, so please, buckle your seat belts-."  
" Hey girl. You slept the whole time. You all right? You were moaning a bit."  
"Oh I'm just fine, Ardelia. Thank you for being concerned."  
An awkward silence followed her voice. After a minute, we smiled, giggled and started making plans for our well-deserved vacation.  
~*~  
Across town, Dr. Lecter woke up from the same dream. He found it awkward that he had fallen asleep reading. He stepped to his window and noticed a plane coming in to land. And for some reason he felt the plane was bringing him something special.  



	3. The Tower

~~*~~ What's up I really hope you are enjoying the story. It is my first and I am having fun toying with the charaters. Any way, please review. I really need to know how you feel. Thanks a lot. Love ya! enjoy this 3rd chapter the 4th one is coming very soon.(By the way sorry for the deay finals are coming so i m eating away the last of my brain cells *hee-hee* studing for finals.) Thanks enjoy.   
CLAIRE~*~  
  
CH3 The Tower  
Dr.Lecter decided to do some site seeing for a painting that he was going to send to Clarice. He figured he would stop at the Notre Dame Cathedral and perhaps the Eiffel Tower after lunch…  
~*~  
I stood and stared at myself in the mirror. * So, this is what Special Agent Starling looks like without the FBI holding me down *. I grabbed my bra and a blue blouse and put it on. Then grabbed a pair of my new thong undies and tight black pants. Then brushing my hair, I thought about where Dr. Lecter is. * Where are you Doctor? *  
Are you trying to trace my whereabouts? You naughty girl.  
*I wish I could * A knock on the door woke me from my thoughts.   
" Clarice? It's me, come on lets get some lunch."  
At first, I was going to decline, but then my stomachs low grumble changed my mind. Quickly slipping on some sandals, I opened the door with a purse full of the usual: cash, sunglasses, key, and pepper spray.   
"Sure 'Delia. Let's grab a bite to eat. You think we could see the Eiffel Tower? I've been dying to go."   
~*~  
Dr. Lecter passed a café and sensed a familiar presence. He shrugged it off though as he continued to his destination…  
~*~  
Just as we were paying the bill at the café, I felt a familiar presence. It made my skin crawl. * Is that you Doctor? * But then I thought Girl you aint lettin' know one ruin your vacation, including him. So, Ardelia and I headed toward the Eiffel Tower our eyes and cameras couldn't wait.  
As we hit the roof, we went our separate ways. Ardelia went to check out some… back pockets, while I went to explore the scenery. What's the use for relationships? I just land up comparing every guy to him. I found an interesting spot over looking the city ad I could picture Dr. Lecter hanging this one up next to the picture of the Duomo. * Dr. Lecter where are you? *  
~*~  
Dr. Lecter had just finished his drawing of one of the sites from the Eiffel tower. He would make it perfect when he got home. Then off to Washington DC it would go, onto Clarice's porch, and soon after in her arms, where he feared he would never be. He put the sketchbook under his arm and just as he was about to look for another spot to sketch, he saw HER. "Clarice." The word escaped his lips so low the only thing that heard was the wind. Her back was to him as she stared out. Dr. Lecter smiled and thought * Oh, Clarice you never fail to surprise me. * He figured he might just go up behind her and do one of his famous Well, hello Clarice's. He was about to stroll over when….  
~*~  
"Hey Clare." Ardelia said. She paused "Wow, this is beautiful…. I hate to cut this short but remember we got the ball tonight and we got to get ready."  
Clarice just nodded. She had just snapped back into reality and felt eyes on her. * Maybe they belonged to… No, no Clarice Stop this right now. You refused him twice I don't think he fancies you anymore. *  
People will say we're in love.  
* Yes but this time the press is right. I'll never see you again Doctor. And I'll regret it all my life. *  
" You're right 'Delia. We do have to get ready." Clarice sighed and took one more picture of the scene she was looking at. "Let's go." Just as Clarice was about to walk away, Ardelia lightly grabbed her shoulder. It wasn't forceful in any way just a touch that made her stop and turn around.  
"You all right, Girl? You look a little paler then usual."  
"Yeah I am just fine. I am just a little trouble relaxing again."  
"It's okay. I'm going to make sure that you are happy by the time this vacation is over. I am concerned for you. You're like a sister to me."   
I hugged Ardelia to reassure her. When I released, I said. " I am going to have a great time and I will meet a guy tonight. Maybe have a little fun." Clarice said in a playful tone.  
"You naughty girl."  
Are you trying to trace my whereabouts you naughty…  
* Shut up.*   
"Yep. Any way, I am so glad I got to spend the vacation with you, sis." I giggled at the last word.   
"Me too. Let's go make our selves beautiful."  
"Indeed."  
And on that note, Ardelia and I walked towards the elevator down. On the way I bumped into and older man. So wrapped up in conversation, I simply said, "Excuse me, sir." In a kind one and went on my way to our hotel.   
~*~  
Dr. Lecter had listened in on their whole little conversation. * She's going to the ball as well… one surprise after the other. * When she had accidentally bumped into him electricity went through out his body. And when her West Virginia accent filled his ears, he smiled. He waited for the next two elevators after Clarice till he went down. * I'll see you at the ball then, Cinderella. But this time you won't get away. *  



	4. Preperations

CH 4 Preparations  
I watched as the hot, steaming hot water filled the tub. It was almost full so I stripped down. Put one foot in *ow* then the other *ooch * sit down *eek…ahhh *. I relaxed. *Hmm… Dr. Lecter, how come every time I think about you I hear Christina Agularia sing "All I want is you, you know you make me go crazy"? You confuse me. You terrify me. You excite me. You understand me. How come it seems as long as I am in the FBI my wings are clipped? *  
You fly back to school now Little Starling. Fly, fly, fly.  
I started to wash myself. The body scrub smelled good and felt great against my skin.  
I hope you like the skin cream I had it specially made for you.  
*NOOO… I don't want to think about you, I don't want to know you, I don't want you…   
Or do I? Do I want to feel his breath on my neck his skin next to mine? What would that do to me? What would it do, if just his voice sends shivers up and down my spine? *  
"This is so stupid." I whispered to myself. He doesn't want me. To him I am simply a mouse for him to swat around in his paws. I'm nothing to him. He doesn't even see me.  
You look like a rube. A well-scrubbed hustling rube with a little taste. Good nutrition has given you the length of bone but your not more than one generation from poor wire trash are you Agent Starling?  
No. I, Clarice Starling, is no better than a trailer trash whore. I am white scum. I am nothing without my foolish pride and my strung out hope. I am nothing more than a fly to be squashed. I am nothing. Maybe Paul Krendler was right… Nah. I wouldn't go that far. * My skin was red and pruning so after quickly shampooing my hair I got out. After toweling myself dry and putting some skin… lotion on I started to put on my outfit. My jade green gown gripped tightly to my curves and sprouted at the bottom. It was a halter top, just like the dress that Dr. Lecter got for her… but let's just say this one was more tasteful. The top made a U on her chest. I put a simple necklace that lay gently between my collarbones. My hair, that's easy. I put my long red hair in a french braid. I put little make-up on a dab here and dab there. And I put my all too familiar perfume Lu' Air De' Temps on. My arm grip held tight to my limb and it sparkled as most gold does. After slipping on my expensive shoes, I found my mask and placed it on my face. *Another mask Clarice? Tsk tsk. I don't think I am going to be wearing any more masks after tonight. Oh, Prince Charming where art thou? *  
~*~  
Dr. Lecter observed himself in the mirror. He was pleased at his reflection. His disguise was doing nicely. He looked at least ten years younger with the use of hair dye and Rogaine. He slipped on his mask. Black leather with rubies. Hmm… and what will my Clarice look like? He wondered. Before leaving, he took a quick stroll around the house. After all, he didn't want the house messy, especially since he may have company tonight…   



	5. The Ball

CH 5 The Ball  
I approached the building stunned. Not only was the house enormous its architecture was exquisite. When we got to the door the butler was waiting to our invitations, our car keys, and our coats. When we got inside, well we stopped dead in our tracks. The place was so beautiful, like a castle, a dream. When we finished gauging and snapped back into reality we felt the very usual coveting eyes checking us out. Ardelia and I shared the stares equally; her tight red dress had a huge slit up the side after all.  
"Goddesses among mere mortal men." I giggled at her statement. "I'm gonna scan for my Unc" I cut her off  
"Your Uncle? And…"  
"Oh, all right definitely scan for guys. Want to come?"   
"Nah. I think I'll go have a bite to eat, I am starving."  
"Suite yourself." She turned and started to walk away.  
"Ardelia!" She turned  
"Yes?"  
"Be careful. Half of those coveting eyes are married."  
"I know and the cute ones are gay." We giggled then departed.  
I sat quietly at a table. After a few seconds, a waiter came buy.  
"Madam, would you like some wine?" He said in French. Oh, I am so glad I took French in high school.   
"Depends. Is it free?" I said in my fluent French.  
"But of course."  
"Do you have…Hmm… Chateau d' Yquem?"  
"Yes, we do madam."  
"Great. May I have a glass of that please."  
"Certainly." He was about to saunter off when he came back. Then he said in broken English "You're from America, no?"  
"Yes, I am. Why?"  
"Oh, excuse my intrusion but I was shocked to see how well you spoke French. You speak it well."   
"Thank you. Your English is not bad either."  
"You are very kind madam. Excuse me."  
*So, I speak French well. Hm, I should give myself more credit. And anyway, if I am going to dress and act like a goddess I should drink like one. *  
A little while later, as I was finishing off my glass of wine, Ardelia came over with an older man.  
"Hey Clarice. Uncle Travis this is my best friend Clarice Starling. Clarice this is my Uncle Travis Mapp."  
We shook hands "Nice to meet you Clarice."  
"Yes. It is a pleasure to meet you, sir. Thank you for inviting us."  
"Your welcome anytime Clarice."  
We sat and talked about France and Ardelia. It felt great to talk to somebody. Especial somebody who reacted and understood. Then we started to talk about my life. After a bit, he turned serious.  
"So, what is it with you and that Lecter guy?"  
I nearly spit my wine out. This conversation just went sour. "What do you mean by that sir?  
"Well, the newspaper seem to be talking about it a lot. They call it Beauty and the beast syndrome."  
Now I was pissed. Ardelia was about to cut in when I said very calmly. "Dr. Lecter and I simply keep colliding at random times. He seems to notice first and screws with my mind for a little bit, like a cat he bats me in-between his claws. He likes to see me suffer and seems to like to add to my despair. I am simply a pawn in his chess game. He is waiting for me to make the wrong move so he can take one of my men. He enjoys screwing with my mind and my life. That is all there is between us." I put down my wine and stare at this man. I lied to him. How could I explain I was in a denial period because I was falling for a cannibalistic killer?   
"Uncle Travis you have other guests to attend to don't you?" Ardelia says  
"Yeas, don't take up your time talking to me." I say  
"Well, it was great talking to you Miss Starling."  
"Please, call me Clarice."  
"Very well. Enjoy yourself. You deserve it."  
"Thank you Mr. Mapp." He walked towards the dance floor.  
Ardelia turned to me. "I'm gonna check out some of my cousins friends. Maybe share a dance or two with them. Do you wan to come?" I didn't know what to say "Clarice, you must promise me that you will dance before the evenings over."  
"I promise 'Delia enjoy yourself." She smiled a sad smile. And wandered onto the dance floor.  
*Who the hell am I going to dance with? *  
~*~  
Dr. Lecter was amused and impressed. When he got to the party, he figured he'd wait for Clarice's arrival at the tables. He must have daydreamed for a second but the next thing he knew was a young woman sat down behind him. Her back to his, his back to hers. When the waiter came to her, he thought the voice sounded familiar. "Could it be?" He thought, "could that be Clarice? Clarice with her hearty West Virginia accent can speak such fluent French? No I must be mistaken." His thoughts were answered a moment later.  
"You're from America, no?"  
"Yes, I am. Why?"  
It is Clarice. You see a lot Doctor. But I did not know this Clarice. Mmm… I feel even more attracted to you now. Yet, the irony of this situation made him want to laugh out loud. He had his back to what he wanted most, and the FBI had their back to their famous 'Hannibal the cannibal'. Dr. Lecter remained silent, so he would not give any clues to his ambitious Clarice.  
Later, after he found out how Clarice was here, he amused himself by listening to her explanation of our world famous relationship. He chuckled softly when she said, "He enjoys screwing with my mind and my life." The first thought that popped into Dr. Lecter's mind was "I'd enjoy screwing with more than just your mind Clarice." He could also tell she was lying when she said they had no relationship. Dr. Lecter knew she and he had a damn good relationship. He thought about what she said "Hmm… you're just a mouse in my clutches you say Clarice. I have actually grown quite tired of those cat-and-mouse games we play. You just wait and see Clarice, what I have in store for you…"  
~*~  
"Damn it" I said scornfully under my breath when I saw someone heading for my table  
"Clarice. How have you been doing, after you know?"  
*Why is everyone afraid to say it? * My hand briefly touches the gun under my dress. *Hm… when I get home I'll make sure to get in some target practice. *  
"Oh, I am just fine. How is everything?"  
"Great. It is wonderful to see you again, Clarice."  
*Oh, don't you wish I could say the same? You followed me around like a fly at Ardelia's birthday party. I am so glad that I decided not to answer the phone a couple weeks after that. Well, I lie wont hurt him. *  
"Yes it's nice to see you again Charles."  
"Would you like to dance?"  
*Not really. But I could tell this man was desperate and I wanted Ardelia satisfies. Why not? You only live once right? *  
"Sure."  
He offered a hand and I took it. He was quite a good dancer. I was relived he was a gentleman as well, his hands didn't go anywhere near my ass. *Good boy. *   
"You look great."  
"Thanks. You look good too."  
"Thanks."  
We stayed silent. I stared out a window at the bright moon. *What would it be like to dance with Dr. Lecter? Oh god, Clarice this is pathetic. He would never dance with you and when would he get the chance? *  
Just then, Charles got a nice tap on the shoulder. Her turned and saw a man standing there. He asked, "May I cut in?"  
There was something familiar about that voice. Charles looked at me and was about to say something when I put a finger on his lip to silence him. "Let's be nice. You can share. Certainly sir."  
The man took me in his arms and I was struck with a wave of deja' vu. After we danced away from Charles crushed expression I asked "I feel as if I know you from somewhere. Please tell me who are you?"  
He chuckled. "I think that would be quite obvious my dear."  
I swallowed. *Holy shit! Holy shit! God damn it Clarice. Why don't you listen to your mom when she says 'Be careful what you wish for.'? Damn! * "Dr. Lecter." I whisper.   
"Clarice, it is a pleasant surprise to find you here."  
"Ugh… same here… I guess."  
"I have a question would you mind answering it without a round of Quid Pro Quo?"  
"Depends on the question."  
"What happened to that black dress I gave you?"  
I blushed a little. *The famous black dress. Oh god. * "I kept it in my closet. It's still in decent condition. I have a question about that dress. Why were you so well… tasteless?"  
"Ah. Forgive me but I couldn't help myself. The minute I saw that dress I thought of you." I blushed some more.  
"You look quite lovely tonight. Gorgeous if I might say so."  
I laughed then I quoted from one of my favorite movies: "You think I'm gorgeous. You want to kiss me. You want to hold me." Then I laughed a bit. After I had finished, he pulled me close. "That's not all I want to do." I stopped laughing. I was in shock. We danced in silence for a bit. He was staring at my reaction. * HE WANTS TO S C R E W ME! Oh my god! Does that mean he loves me? Or just feels sexual attraction towards me like every other man in this world. I don't know. I'm so confused. *  
"You feel that strongly about me Doctor. You"  
He cut me off "I have a name Clarice."  
"You want me to call you by your name?"  
"Yes. I think you are a little older than you used to be don't you think so?"  
"Hannibal." I whisper. The words put a tingle in my stomach. Especially when I when I feel him shiver.  
"Say it again." It sounds like a demand. *What do I do to you? *  
"Hannibal, Hannibal, Hannibal." I sigh. I think I like the sound of that on my lips as much as he does. He shivers again. That makes me smile.  
"What do you do to me?" He asks "I think it is quite obvious that I am in love with you Clarice."  
Once again, complete shock. "Hannibal, how could you love me? I am nothing but a well scrubbed hustling rube with a little taste. I have good nutrition but I am not more than one generation from poor white trash."  
Now he stares at me with concern "My words affect you that much? I was just teasing you. Back when you were an ambitious little student. But you have grown quite a lot from then haven't you? The old Clarice would probably have her gun to my head at the moment."  
It was true. "I regret how our last dinner date went Hannibal. I wish I could have thought more when I decided to call the cops but unfortunately my mind was fogged with morphine."  
"Hm… quite true but it was for your own good."  
"I know and I appreciate it."  
"You seem quite different this time around."  
"Yes. I guess it because there really isn't a way for me to deny my feelings anymore is there?"  
"No but I truly wonder what those feelings are Clarice. I hear them from the press not from your lips."  
"I…" *can't finish. I am blushing very much. My face must be very red at this point. * He gives me one of his looks and lifts an eyebrow. "What can I say Hannibal? I feel a lot towards you. But some times, in my darkest thoughts, I wish we could have brushed more than just fingers in Memphis."  
That makes him smile. "You are still the naughty girl I left on the bay." He paused "Speaking of naughty where is your gun?"  
"Under my dress, on my leg." I answer. He reaches for it. I grab his hand. "Don't go for the gun. I won't shoot you." He gives me a devilish smile then whispers in my ear, "What makes you think I was reaching for the gun?"  
*Hannibal, what are you getting at? Why do good girls go for bad guys? Why am I attracted to him? *  
"Clarice, would you like to join me for dinner?"  
I wish we could chat longer but I'm having an old friend for dinner. Bye.  
"Depends."  
He seemed to know what I was thinking but he played along. "On what?"  
*On what's for dinner. Or who. *  
Never ask it spoils the surprise.  
"Don't worry Clarice. It's a normal dinner. No human brains on the menu."  
*Thank you god! *  
"Where is this dinner of yours?"  
"Someplace a little more private. My house perhaps."  
"Sounds great."  
"Then let's go. Shall we?" He offers his hand. I take it. "Let's."  
~*~  
"Clarice is coming to my house. Why am I so excited? Hm… what am I going to cook? And what's for dessert? Oh wait, that's an easy question." He thought   
~*~  
What do you think so far? Please R&R! O thank you Miss Congeniality! Next chapter is coming soon! 


	6. Drawn like a moth to a flame

CH6 Drawn like a moth to a fire  
Dinner was perfect I concluded. The stuffed chicken was wonderful with candied carrots and string beans on the side. And the Chianti was just right. The night was perfect. I sat back and closed my eyes- letting it all soak in. When I opened my eyes- Hannibal's hand was extended towards my.  
"Care to finish our dance, Clarice?" his metallic voice asked- crisp and warm- like a hot blade, licking at my stomach.   
"Certainly." I say putting my hand in his, feeling the shivers go up my spine when his flesh enclosed on mine.  
We have no music- but its not needed. My hand goes on his forearm while the other rests in his hand. Feeling slight tired I lay my head on his shoulder as I enjoy listening to our synchronized heartbeats and breathing. I sigh this is perfect.  
"Thank you." I whisper.  
He pulls away to look at my face, still dancing to the soundless beat. "What for?" He said, his blade-like voice cutting through the air.   
"For everything. For showing me how to live, to learn. For believing in me when no one else did, for holding my hand in times of need. For risking your freedom to try to show a stubborn little girl the way you feel. For caring. For understanding." All during this speech my eyes bored into his in a similar fashion to what he had done in the asylum. "Why me?"  
"Because- your spark of life that glittered in your eyes. You pulled me in Clarice- I was helpless- like a moth to a flame. I always was and still am. I love you."  
"But-" I never finished- his mouth crushed against mine with such a force that I have no choice but to respond. My heart sank and soars at the same time. My hand unclasped with his as we finally stop dancing. My arms go around his neck to pull him closer to my hungry mouth. Butterflies fill my stomach as I feel his arms go around my waist in return and pull me close to his body. His tongue grazed my lower lip and my mouth opened to accept him. I broke away and looked in his eyes- Love, lust, and compassion collided- mirroring my own eyes that almost water with happiness.  
"I love you…" I finally say, my lips brushing his ear as I confess. A weight is lifted off my heart- I admitted it- I love him…  
He pulled my face back to his, a smile on his face all of his pearly whites shinning. "At last, I was waiting for that." My lips moved forward to claim his, his finger touching my lips was the only thing that stopped me." You do realize that at the end of the evening you will have to make a choice of staying with me or returning to the darling FBI with Ms. Mapp."   
I didn't know what I wanted to do after tonight. But I knew what I wanted to do tonight. "Did anyone every tell you that you talk to much?" I say before claiming his lips. The last few kisses he must of restrained himself with this kiss I knew my lips would be bruised for days. I don't remember how or when we got into the bedroom but we got there. My back, which was already bare, touched the satin sheets. My body didn't register that it was naked until his hot skin was all over mine. Passions arose, our heartbeats raced faster and faster, side by side, trying to out-race each other until they both exploded with a cry of pure pleasure.   
I listened to our heart, now much slower as I lay in his arms while he stroked my hair. I sighed with a feeling of comprehension. I thought of my decision as I drifted off and snuggled closer to my little slice of heaven for now.  
~*~  
He looked down upon the Clarice's sleeping form. He had never felt so happy in his life. She had finally admitted to him and herself that she loved him. When he felt her snuggle closer into his embrace, he smiled. *Yes, she definitely proved that* He pushed away the hair that had fallen in her face. He hoped that she would stay with him, he never knew what she would do. He didn't know what would happen to him if she didn't. Pushing the thoughts away from his head, he pulled her closer instead. Memorizing the tough of his silky smooth skin against his fingers, the feeling of her soft breaths on his chest, the smell of her hair, and their hearts united at last.  
~*~  
I woke up the next morning to find the spot next to me empty. When I smelled breakfast coming from the next room, the panic that had welled up in my chest disappeared. Getting up- I decided to take a bath before I told Hannibal my decision would be… 


	7. Unmasked Emotions

CH 7 Free at last, free at last  
~*~ONE YEAR AFTER CLARICE'S DECISION~*~  
I looked out the window at the moon. It was beautiful. But I was hoping it would calm my sorrows. As I thought about my decision and everything I had left behind in France, a tear fell down my face. It was going to be a long, lonely night. Did I make the right choice?  
A 'yes' whispered in my mind as I felt his right arm go around my waist, his hand resting protectively and lovingly on my rapidly expanding stomach. I lent back into his chest and closed my eyes. Yes, this was right- it was so right.  
"What's my little Starling up to?" He asked in a warm but mischievous voice.  
"Exercising…" as I say this the child that is growing inside me kick's at Hannibal's hand. "You're late, I thought I was going to be alone tonight."  
"Work let up much quicker than expected, my dear. And what is my Starling up to?"  
"Thinking…"  
"Uh-oh- a dangerous past time Clarice…" He said, a teasing tone in his voice. "Did you send the package?"   
I nodded. Yes I did. I just hope she understands….  
~*~  
Ardelia signed for the package. It had been a year since Clarice's disappearance and she still blamed herself. Opening the package, she found a VHS tape- without a thought she popped it in her VSR and pushed play. Clarice showed up on the screen. She looked difference. Her long auburn hair was longer and chestnut brown. He lips were puffier and the spark was still in her blue eyes. And she was…  
"Hot damn Clarice- You're pregnant."  
"Hey Ardelia!" Starling waved. "I know this is kind of a year late but I wanted to make sure we were safe. I miss you a lot. And I know you're first thought when you saw me was either- 'Good she's not dead' or 'hot damn your pregnant.' And yes I am- 7 months along. What I would do to have you here for some girl talk- Hannibal may be able to provide a lot of things but that's the one thing he can't give. If it's a girl I'm thinking of naming her middle name after her god mother- you of course." Starling giggled and smiled a genuine smile that reached her eyes. "And yes, Hannibal is the father. He's not keeping me here- not with drugs or force at least. Our love is keeping us together. I'm so happy Ardelia, so happy- I hope you experience this love that I am feeling. I really hope you'll understand. If you don't turn this in- I am sure we can have further correspondence but NO ONE can know. NO ONE, not Jack, not Dana, not the Guru. NO ONE. I hope I can trust you 'Delia, you're the one string I refuse to cut from my past life. I'm going to miss you girlfriend. Maybe I'll call you in a few years." Tears welled up both Starling's and Mapp's eyes but they both refused to release them. "See you around…" a wispy smile came on her face she reached forward and shut off the camera. "Love you." Starling mouthed just before the screen went black. Ardelia cried, whether in happiness or in sorrow she didn't know and still does not.   
Starling and Mapp did stay in contact and remained friends, they even shared a few phone calls. But no one- not even Ardelia saw Hannibal Lecter or Clarice Starling again face to face. And they all lived… 


End file.
